True Love Can Never Be Withheld
by ActiveX2012
Summary: bEN AND gWEN LOVE EACH OTHER, BUT NEITHER WOULD ADMIT IT. I SUCK A SUMMARIES.
1. Stolen Glances

**TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE WITHHELD**

**CH. 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY**

Ben watched her as they drove down the highway. He was intoxicated by her immense beauty. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. '_How can I be thinking about her this way? She's my_

cousin; I can't be in love with her. So why am I so bothered whenever Kevin flirts with her?' Ben watched Gwen stare out the window of Kevin's car. Little did he know, that Gwen had noticed his

glances. '_I can't believe myself. He's my cousin, I can't love him' _She thought_. 'But he's so cute, smart, sensitive, and – Get a hold of yourself Gwen! It's Ben! You can't like him!'_ Kevin had asked her  
out earlier in the day and she hadn't hesitated to answer until Ben had angrily stormed off when Kevin asked her. Be decided while watching her that he would wait until the moment is right

then he would tell her how he felt.

Later that night, Kevin had dropped Ben and Gwen off at the beach so they could walk home, like he always did. As they walked together down the beach, Ben noticed how the moonlight

shone on Gwen's long, beautiful, orange hair. Gwen thought to herself how his green eyes glistened in the night. Ben thought as they walked silently through the night and he came to a

descision. Tonight, he would profess his love for Gwen Tennyson.

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. R AND R PLEASE!**


	2. Admittance of Love

**TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE WITHHELD**

**CH. 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY**

Ben walked silently alongside Gwen, trying to work up the nerve to tell her that he loved her. Gwen noticed that something was on his mind and decided to speak up. Gwen noticed that something was on his mind and decided to speak up. "Are you okay Ben?" she asked nervously,"you seem troubled."

"It's nothing." Ben responded. "I just have a lot on my mind, that;s all." They walked through the night some more. "It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it Gwen?" Ben asked his cousin. She nodded silently. _'This is my chance! _Ben thought, _I should tell her now! _"Gwen, there's something really important that I have to tell you."

'_This is it!' Gwen thought. He's going to tell me that he loves me! _"What is it?" Gwen asked her nervous cousin.

"Gwen, I really like you." He said. reaching down and taking her hand. "I like you too Ben." Gwen told him. "No," Ben continued, "I really like you, as more than a friend. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, but…" his voice trailed off. "But what, Ben?" "But… I love you." Ben blurted out. Gwen blushed at Ben's sudden remark. "Gwen… I'm sorry. I just-"Ben was cut off by Gwen's lips pressing against his. "I love you too, Ben." They continued walking down the beach, hand in hand.


	3. Adopted?

**TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE WITHELD**

**CH. 3**

**DISCAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY**

Two weeks later, Gwen sat on her bed crying. She and Ben had been secretly dating since that fateful night on the beach, but something had just happened to her that made her feel like nothing was right in the world.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gwen sat on the couch reading a book when she noticed her parents heading for the door with a folder jam-packed full of papers. "Where are you going?" she asked. Her parents had hesitated to answer, but her father spoke up. "I think it's time she knew the truth." "What truth?" Gwen asked. Her parents sat down next to her on the couch. "Gwen," her mother started,"we said we would be honest with you and we haven't been. We are going to meet with your birth parents." "You are my birth parents." Gwen responded, confused."No, we're not." Her father continued. "We were going to finalize your adoption. We first found you in a trash bag on the front porch when you were a baby. There was a note attached to the bag saying 'Please take good care of Gwen. She means the world to us, but she will have a better life without us. This is why I am hoping that you will treat her as your own daughter. Love, Gwen's mother and father.'" Her parent's words rang in her ears like a gunshot. "You mean my parents didn't care about me?" She practically screamed. "That's not true!" Her mother shouted. "And what's worse," Gwen continued, "You didn't even care enough to lawfully adopt me! You don't care about me!" She then stormed off to her room angrily._

_END FLASHBACK_

Gwen cried, but while she did, she thought of the only person who could help her. She picked up her small purple cell phone and dialed the number.

Ben sat in a booth at the local diner with his girlfriend Julie, whom he was dating to cover up his relationship with Gwen. Suddenly, a jazzy tune came from the small green and black phone in his pocket. He picked it up. "Ben's phone. Ben speaking. "Ben?" Gwen sobbed into the phone. "Hey Gwen," Ben said, "What's up? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" "Ben, I just need you, so badly. Please come over, Ben." She cried. "Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes." He then hung up the phone. He then left the diner after apologizing to Julie about having to leave. He arrived at Gwen's house ten minutes later. As soon as Gwen saw him at the door, she flung open the door and threw her arms around his body. He sat down with her in her living room as she told him the entire story. By the time she was done, she could barely talk because she was crying so hard. He rubbed her back and held her close as she cried into his jacket. "Its okay, Gwen. Every cloud has a silver lining." "What do you mean?" she asked between sobs. "It means that we're not related, so our love isn't forbidden." Gwen smiled as this was the first bit of good news she had gotten all day. She snuggled into her boyfriend. _This is turning out to be a good day after all._ She thought.


	4. Her Protector

**TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE WITHELD**

**CH. 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY**

After that discussion, Ben decided to take Gwen out to the Carnival to take her mind off of her being adopted. Once they arrived at the carnival, Gwen didn't say much. Ben decided to win her a prize to cheer her up. He went to one of the midway booths, the game where you throw the ball at the bottles to knock them down.

"Ben, don't." Gwen said, trying to dissuade him. She knew that he never won at that game, and she didn't want him to get his hopes up, especially for her. "Its okay baby," Ben reassured her, "for you, I can do anything." She smiled blushed at his remark. She had never been told something like that. Ben got three balls to throw. He missed the first one. "Ben, just stop." "No, I want to do this." He threw the next ball. The ball barely grazed the bottles. It did nothing. Gwen kissed Ben on the cheek to try and distract him from the game. This only made him more intent on winning her a prize. He threw the third ball with all of his might. It slammed into the bottles dead-on and sent the bottles flying in different directions. The man handed Ben a large purple teddy bear, which Ben gave to Gwen. "Ben, that's so sweet!" she said, cradling the large stuffed animal in her arms. All of a sudden, Kevin stormed up to her out of nowhere.

"What's this I hear about you having a new boyfriend?" he asked her angrily. "Back off Kevin! That's none of your business!" "Yeah? Well where'd you get the bear?" he asked. "I won it for her." Ben said defensively. "So I guess you're her new boyfriend huh?" Kevin practically screamed. "Yeah, I am." Ben yelled back. Kevin put his hand on a metal pole and absorbed its energy, turning into metal. "So I guess I'm gonna have to kill you." Kevin said, running toward Ben. He punched Ben, sending him flying across the Carnival. "Ben!" Gwen yelled, her fists flaring with energy. "No Gwen," Brn said, after turning into Swampfire, "this isn't your fight." Ben charged at Kevin, landing a few quick punches on him before hitting him with a few fireballs.

Ben and Kevin duked it out fiercely for an hour. By then, Ben was ready to give in, and only his drive to defend his love for Gwen kept him standing. He finally struck the final blow to Kevin, ending the fight, but not killing him. Kevin stood weakly. "You win this round, Tennyson. Trust me, though, I will be back, I will win Gwen's heart, and I. Will. Kill. You." Gwen was terrified that she ever liked a monster like Kevin had become. She was terrified that he might come back. Ben put a comforting arm around her. "You never have to worry about him. As long as I live, I will always be your protector.


	5. Confessions of Two Lovesick Teenagers

**TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE WITHELD**

**CH 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY**

"Ben, we need to talk." Gwen said as they walked home from the carnival. "What is it, _honey?"_ Ben said, jokingly. She giggled, but she then turned serious. "Ben, I think we need to tell our parents about us." "What about us?" Ben said, trying to avoid the point. "_Ben!_" "Sorry. Alright, we'll tell them when we get home." Ben called his parents and told them to meet them at Gwen's house. When they asked why, Ben just told them that it was important. When he and Gwen got home, he saw his and Gwen's parent's cars in Gwen's driveway. The two lovers went into the house to find their parents sitting on the couch drinking coffee and talking. They all talked with each other for a while. Soon, Ben's mother spoke up.

"So, Ben, Gwen, what was so important that we had to meet you out here." Ben began tugging at his jacket nervously. "Well," Ben began, but he couldn't find the right words to tell his parents that he and Gwen were dating. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra," **(A.N. Those are there real names from Ben 10: Race Against Time)** Gwen started, "Ben and I have been dating for two weeks." Their parents' jaws dropped to the ground. Gwen began to feel weak. Ben placed his hand on the small of her back to keep her from toppling over. "Gwen, how can you be dating Ben?" her mom asked. "Your cousins! You can't date!" "I can date whoever I want, mom!" Gwen yelled back. "You may be adopted, but you can't date your cousin!" her dad shouted. "Gwen and I love each other!" Ben shouted. "You're 15! You don't know what love is!" Gwen's mom yelled. "YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Gwen shouted before breaking out in tears and dashing up to her room. "Gwen!" Ben yelled, following her up to her room.

"You know, I see no problem with them dating." Carl said. "Neither do I." Sandra said. "They're cousins." Gwen's dad said. "Yes, but they aren't blood relatives. It's not wrong." Carl said. "I see what they mean." Gwen's mom said. "Frank, don't you remember your first love?" Carl said. Gwen's dad thought back to when he was fifteen, and how big of a crush he had on his cousin. He then saw how wrong he had been. Meanwhile, Gwen was crying into her pillow behind her locked bedroom door. "Gwen?" came a voice. "WHAT?" Gwen screamed. "It's me, Ben." Gwen rushed to let him in. "I'm so sorry for screaming at you." She sobbed into his jacket. They sat down on her bed. Ben put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, honey. They just don't understand." Suddenly, Gwen's dad came into the room. Ben left so they could talk.

"Gwen," her father began, "I'm sorry." "Why should I accept your apology?" she barked. "Because when I was your age, I was in love with my cousin. And unlike yours and Ben's relationship, neither of us was adopted. I should've known better than to have judged you." "I'm sorry too, dad." Gwen said, hugging him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." "You had every right to be mad at me." After that touching conversation, Ben took Gwen out to dinner. At the restaurant, Ben acted secretive through the entire meal. After the entrées, Gwen asked him why he was acting so secretive. He got down on one knee and took her hand. Everyone in the restaurant watched to see what he was doing.

"Gwen, I love you more than you will ever know. The time we've spent dating is the best time of my life. I only have one thing to ask you." All was silent and still as he took a small box from his pocket. He opened it and held it out to Gwen. There was a diamond engagement ring inside of it. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, will you marry me?"

**OOH, CLIFFHANGER! I AM PLANNING A SEQUEL TO THIS CALLED "FOR WHOM THE WEDDING BELLS TOLL" BUT I WILL WAIT UNTIL I HAVE MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY.**

**-tHe RoMaNtIc CoMeDiAn**


End file.
